


Snow

by pairatime



Series: Pup and Trainer [18]
Category: Southland
Genre: Gen, Puppy Play, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime





	Snow

Bryant let out a laugh and took a pull from his beer as he watched Sparks and Brutus plow into a snow drift chasing after the rope toy he’s just thrown for the two.

The cold didn’t even slow the two pups down as they tore apart the pile of snow with their paws as they dug for the toy woofing and barking every couples of moments when one of them grabbed at the rope only for the other pup to tug it from his grasp and sending it spinning into the snow again. Which started the processed all over again.

Smiling Bryant took another drink cheered on his pup.


End file.
